


Another Adventure

by cowboykylux



Series: 8 Nights of Light (Hanukkah Series) [3]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Begging, Clothed Sex, Cock Slut, Come Sharing, Crying, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Gags, Hanukkah, Jewish Character, Jewish Holidays, Multi, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Service Top Kylo Ren, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Flip Zimmerman, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: During a Hanukkah party at Kylo's house, you and Flip sneak away to have some fun. And when Kylo has to come keep you quiet so the other party goers don't hear, the evening goes from great, to fantastic.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Kylo Ren/Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Series: 8 Nights of Light (Hanukkah Series) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050878
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Another Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Hanukkah my friends! Enjoy this smutty little something :)

The evening was going wonderfully so far. Your friends and family were all gathered at the Organa-Solo house, bellies were filled with good food and warm drinks, Matt had played some tunes on the piano that had everyone dancing in the living room, laughter all around. The candles on the menorah are nearly halfway melted, marking the hours that have been passing with joy and love. Flip’s got you on his lap, the both of you tucked up on the couch together. He’s chewing on some gum, because Kylo doesn’t like anyone smoking in his house, and Flip respects that.

You can tell though, that he’s starting to get antsy, starting to get a little irritated just from the lack of nicotine that he’s so used to. You can tell by the way his grip on your body is tightening, one of his hands squeezing at your inner thigh – a simple motion to ground himself in the present.

He doesn’t realize, but that hand on your thigh keeps creeping further and further towards a very indecent place, and it’s been getting you wound up in your own right. You thought you could hold off, thought that you could wait until he brings you back home to beg for it, but his hand squeezes at you again, and it’s the last straw.

“Flip.” You turn to whisper in his ear, biting at your lip as your thighs discreetly try to rub together.

“Hmm?” Flip meets your gaze, totally unaware of your state. It isn’t until he really looks at you that he sees your pupils blown wide and dark with lust, your chest starting to heave from the harshness of your breathing.

“If you don’t fuck me in the next five minutes I think I might cry.” You nip lightly at his earlobe, and his jaw clenches down into a firm line that tells you you’re going to get _exactly_ what you want.

Without preamble, he gives your back a nudge, and you get the hint to stand up and get off his lap. You know Kylo’s house well, you’ve spent so much time there after all, you know exactly where the guest bedroom is upstairs. No one notices as you silently slip away, hands already working at the buttons of your dress as soon as you’re out of the immediate line of sight.

Flip joins you in the guest bedroom only moments later, and you’re glad for his immediacy because you’re not so sure you could’ve waited another minute. His hands are on your face, grasping your cheeks and kissing you deeply, the gum spit out on his way to you.

“Let me see your tits, now.” He orders, and the tone of his voice goes straight to your dripping drooling pussy, soaking through your panties.

A shiver runs up your spine as you undo the front clasp of your bra, letting the cups fall away from your breasts so they’re on proud display through the open buttons of your bodice.

Flip immediately smooths his big palms over them and pinches and squeezes, your nipples so stiff and sensitive as he takes one into your mouth and sucks hard, making you moan.

“Jesus you’re a slut tonight, aren’t you?” Flip pulls away and turns you around, bending you over so you can brace yourself on the mattress. He pushes the skirt of your dress up, and tugs your panties to the side.

He unzips his trousers and tugs out his cock, gives it a couple strokes before rubbing the head of his cock through your sopping wet folds. You whine and press your hips back back back onto his cock, taking him easily, which was no easy feat. The sheets are fresh and well-made, he would hate to rumple them too much, so a quickie will have to do to get you satisfied long enough for him to take you home.

“Look how fuckin’ wet you are ketsl, I don’t even have to finger you for it.” Flip whistles low as he keeps one palm steady on your lower back, your knees pinching in as your cunt swallows him hungrily.

Your shoulders drop and you rest more fully on the mattress, sighing deeply as Flip bottoms out all the way inside you in only two thrusts. Hips squirming just a little to adjust to the girth of him, you can’t help but moan.

“I know, I know Flip please I want to get fucked so bad.” You whine, hands grabbing at the comforter and fisting it in twisting motions, your voice hiccupping around an, “Haven’t I been good all evening?”

“No, you’ve been a brat.” Flip lies, saying it only because that’s what you want to hear, that’s what’ll get you wet – and it works. Your pussy flutters around his cock as he starts to thrust, slow and deep at first, just getting you used to the feeling of the stretch, “You’ve been a very bad girl, ketsl. I shouldn’t give you my cock at all.”

“Please!” You drool into the comforter, thighs shaking, wanting more, wanting him to go faster rougher harder deeper, “Philly please, I – ”

“I know honey-bunny, I’ve got you, I’m right here.” Flip drapes himself over your back and kisses at your neck, sucks and bites on the spot where your throat meets your shoulder, teeth fitting perfectly as his hands grip your hips.

He begins to thrust in earnest then, pushing and pulling his cock in and out, in and out, all the way to the hilt on each shove of his cock against your walls, your pussy spasming and fluttering, so wet and tight and hot and velvety around him. Your eyes roll back into your head and you moan moan moan, muffled into the mattress where your face is pressed against it.

“Oh! Oh yes, yesyesyes right there!” You babble, pussy coating his cock with slick as he plows into you, makes the box spring squeak from the effort.

“Fuck this pussy’s good,” Flip grunts as he lets himself get lost in the feeling of your cunt, hands holding you steady, “I’ve got you, I’ll give you what you want.”

“Thank you! Ah – ah Flip, Flip, harder!” You beg, “Harder please!”

“Shh, we gotta be quiet, or else we’ll – ” Flip casts an anxious look to the door, because he swears for a second that he can hear footsteps out in the hall.

He’s too wrapped up in you to stop or pull out of you when the doorknob turns and the thing opens just wide enough for Kylo to slip into the room. He doesn’t look happy, and Flip doesn’t blame him. He also doesn’t stop fucking you, much to Kylo’s annoyance.

“Fuck you guys, you know that?” Kylo hisses, jabbing a thumb in the direction of the party down on the other level of the house, “We can hear you downstairs.”

You for your part, are just happy to see him, your other favorite mensch.

“H-hi Ky.” You beam up at him, blissed out of your mind already, voice trembling from the force of Flip’s cock thrusting in and out of you.

“Hey baby girl.” He settles himself up onto the bed and rests on his knees, pulling you up onto your hands so that he can kiss you sweetly, never one to actually get too angry with you.

“I told you ketsl, didn’t I tell you?” Flip tsks his tongue against the roof of his mouth and lightly smacks the back of your thigh, cock grinding as far into you as you can go, pitching your whole body forward.

Your mouth presses more firmly against Kylo’s from the motion, and he’s already grabbing and fondling at your breasts from where they bounce, hanging out of your dress bodice.

“Uhhh-hhuhh,” You agree, already making out with Kylo, mouth just happy to be put to work. You yelp a little though, when Flip grazes your gspot at the same time that one of his hands curls around your hip to rub at your clit, “Oh -- Flip!”

“C’mon, open up.” Kylo shakes his head, undoes the buckle of his belt and unzips his trousers, “We gotta gag that pretty mouth of yours with something, don’t we?”

“Make sure she can breathe.” Flip instructs, before leaning over you and caressing your jaw, your throat gently. “Are you comfortable? Neck okay?”

“Mmhmm,” You press a chaste kiss to his palm and give him a big hazy smile over your shoulder.

Kylo’s dick is pretty equal in size to Flip’s, maybe a little shorter but definitely just as thick and veiny. Your moans and sighs and hiccupping whines have Kylo rock hard, cock curving up towards his stomach, his cut head flushed a deep dark red.

“Good girl, be good and suck his cock.” Flip orders, making your pussy flutter around him as he slows down to a steady rhythm so you don’t accidentally choke on Kylo.

Your mouth drops open and your eyes are wide and wet, chest heaving in earnest now as Kylo guides his cock up to your lips. You kiss and suck and lick at his cock, tongue tracing over the veins and dipping into the slit before you wrap your lips around it and slowly start to take him further and further down your throat.

When Flip can’t wait any more, he picks up his pace one again, balls smacking against your ass loudly as he rubs at your clit and rails you, pushing you forward onto Kylo’s cock. Immediately, your noises are muffled, but the slick squelch of your bodies fills the air instead, steams up the windows and the mirror on the dresser, makes you all sweat in your clothes.

Your neck bulges out the hard line of his cock, deep-throating him as tears of pleasure and overwhelming lust spill down your cheeks. Your pussy throbs around Flip’s cock, and they work in tandem, when Flip pushes in, Kylo pulls out. Together they bring you closer closer closer to coming, your body trembling and shaking and jolting with pleasure in their capable hands.

“Such a spoiled princess, getting filled up from – oh fuck – from both ends.” Kylo grunts as he bottoms out, fucking your face slowly and carefully. He’s got one hand in your hair, holding your head as he rocks his hips back and forth.

“Oh she’s spoiled alright.” Flip agrees, making you whine and hum and moan around the dicks that are spearing into you, your body starting to seize up, clenching down hard as your pleasure builds and builds and builds, making Flip curse, “Who could say no to this – shit, ketsl do that again.”

“Hhhmmm,” You try, moaning low in your chest, the vibrations going straight up through Kylo’s cock and up into his spine, spreading through all his nerves as he pets your hair back, pets at your tear-streaked cheek.

Your eyes shut tight and you sob out your orgasm, whole body writhing, making both men still their hips immediately so you don’t get hurt. The crash of it has you nearly blacking out, and Kylo pulls out of your throat so you can gasp and gulp down air, your arms collapsing down underneath you.

“Can I come in her?” Kylo jerks himself off, his own body twitching and growing warm, stomach tensing and nerves singing, veins blazing.

“Just a minute, just let me – oh fuck, fuck – ” Flip blows his load in you, hot and thick, filling your cunt up as he continues to thrust into you, his finger still rubbing your clit, milking your orgasm for as much as he can. His other hand clamps down over your mouth so no one can hear you crying out little babbling whimpering sounds, and after a minute or two, Flip pulls away from your body, letting Kylo take his place, “Okay, you better not get a fucking drop on her, this is a brand new dress.”

“I – I won’t, sir.” Kylo replies, his cock immediately nudging into your pussy and thrusting in and out, pushing and fucking Flip’s come deeper into you, until Kylo is coming too, adding his load to the mix.

Flip turns your face towards his and kisses you deeply, swallowing your pretty moans and cries as Kylo comes and comes in you. Flip rubs your stomach and praises you for taking them so well, but you’re too out of it to really notice, instead just kissing Flip sloppily and giving him a big dreamy smile and a breathy, “I love you guys.”

“Yeah you fuckin’ better.” Kylo grunts, pulling out of your pussy once he’s sure he’s done. He tucks your panties back into place, watches as the mess of come immediately begins to seep into the fabric there. It’s a good thing Kylo has a couple pairs of your underwear stashed in his bedroom, he’ll probably have to go get you one to last you through the rest of the party.

“Love you too ketsl.” Flip smiles at you warmly, tucking his cock back into his trousers, buttoning himself back up. “Can you stand?”

“In a second, fuck that was good.” You slur your words, and neither man is convinced, but you had a pretty good refractory period, and you’re already becoming more and more sharp as you ask Kylo, “We didn’t miss anything important, did we?”

“Nah, Ben and Matt are wrestling over the last bite of kugel.” Kylo kisses you, pulls you upright to snuggle against his chest, as Flip rubs your thigh – the thing that got you into this damn mess to begin with.

“Aw fuck, I wanted more kugel.” You groan, kissing each of your boys, smiling when they kiss each other.

“Well, tomorrow is another adventure.” Kylo says, standing up and holding out a hand for you to take as leverage.

Flip helps keep you steady with a strong arm around your waist, the three of you heading to the guest bathroom to clean up properly before rejoining the party. Despite coming so hard that you were seeing stars, you don’t look too disheveled – nothing some face wash and a hairbrush couldn’t fix.

And as you rejoin the festivities of the party, as Ben immediately starts yelling about how Hux was cheating at dreidel, as you notice Mattie eating the last bite of kugel, you give your boys a cheeky grin, thinking that you just can’t wait to see what you’ll get up to tomorrow night.


End file.
